Touch
by sammyjayne74
Summary: After the birth of her daughter, Shelley has a late night visitor. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


**FIC: **Touch

**RATING:** M

**SUMMARY:** Shelley has a late night visitor.

**FEEDBACK**: Please, yes please

Shelley pulled the covers over her daughter and crept out slowly back into the living room to watch the rest of the late movie.

She sat on the couch, which had seemed a little bigger lately. In fact the whole apartment seemed a lot bigger and she felt lonely. Everyone was there usual self when she was around. It was just when she was alone in the apartment. There was this strange aura about it. Shelley had hardly changed anything since Daniel had been gone, apart from converting his study into a nursery. Which looking back on it, Shelley thought he wouldn't really mind.

Shelley shook her head at the TV. She didn't know why she was watching it. It scared the hell out of. The last time she'd watched it, she'd been in Daniel's arms. His hands shielding her eyes when something scary came on. Her head turned, staring at the empty space next to her. She hated feeling like this, alone and miserable. No one really understood how she felt, how could they? Despite having Mia in her life, it wasn't enough. She wanted Daniel back. It had already been too long. Shelley picked up the remote and switched the TV off rising off the couch and moving towards her bedroom.

She looked in on Mia as she walked past, who was still fast asleep. Sleeping like the proverbial baby. Shelley was so tired. And after a long day, she'd usually have a bath. But it was late now and the shower was calling her.

Her reflection looked back at her. For some reason she began to think back to when she was staying with her father just after Daniel left. How lonely she felt and how lonely she was feeling now. She felt that same feeling again, that feeling that someone was watching her. The bathroom was cooler than usual and she kept looking around as she turned on the shower. She slipped out of her robe, hanging up on the door in front of her. Shelley moved back to the shower. The water was warm against her skin. It trickled down her body, making her body shiver for a moment. She let the water splash against her face. She needed to wake up. Which sounded stupid. Shelley needed to wake up to go to sleep. It just didn't seem to make sense to anyone except for her. The redhead closed her eyes, her body being swept away by the water. Her tiredness was getting the best of her now. Flashes of memory began to fill her mind. Memories of her arrival at the SGC, her first kiss with Daniel, the first time they made love, their wedding and a new memory she began to realize what the night Mia had been conceived. Several tears fell down her face and she propped herself up against the shower wall. Her hand reached up, turning off the shower tap. Shelley stepped out of the cubicle and stared at herself in the mirror again. She began to shiver as a light cool breeze blew against her neck, like someone breathing on her, bringing a smile to her face. The sensation was more than familiar.

"Daniel," she whispered.

Of course there was no reply. But the sensations on her body continued. Her head rose, looking at herself in the mirror. It was having quite an affect on her, showing signs of obvious arousal. The rapid breathing from her lips caused the mirror to fog. She moved towards the door, taking off her robe and wrapped it around her.

She sat on the edge of her bed her eyes firmly focused on the photo of Daniel on the nightstand. Her finger traced the out line of his face making her smile. A cool breeze blew through the room. But it didn't make Shelley shiver. In fact it had the opposite affect. She fell back on to the bed, lying in the middle of it. The breeze continued to blow in the room, making the curtains ripple. Despite having watched one of the scariest films in recent history, she wasn't afraid. In fact, there was calmness about her. She closed her eyes and whispered his name.

"Daniel."

As before, there was no reply. Instead she felt something soft against her cheek, like a palm brushing against her skin. There was a sharp intake of breath, as she felt soft lips against her neck making they're way down her body. The silk robe opened slowly. Her eyes watching it as it flapped open, revealing her naked body to her invisible lover. Shelley's mind began to wander on to the film she had just watched about a woman who's partner died and was visited by his 'ghostly' figure every night until she fell in love again, which she did in true Hollywood style of course. It was supposed to be a love story but ended up as horror. It was kinda sad really. She closed her eyes as the lips that were on her neck now caressed her own lips. Shelley's body responded as it naturally would. If someone were to come in right now, they would have they shock of their lives. Her head strained a little, trying to get a look in the mirror next to her bed. But she resisted the temptation. Her arms fell to her sides, unsure of what to do with them. The lips began to travel slowly down, coming to rest on her breasts. Shelley's breathing increased and her eyes fluttered open quickly.

"Let me see you. Oh god please let me see you."

As she looked up, a bright light shone above her, engulfing the whole room.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

The light began to move down her body. She could feel the soft touch of his lips kissing her breast. A tongue making swirling movements around an erect nipple. Shelley had never felt anything like this before and this whole situation felt like a dream. A hundred sensations swept through her body. It was a totally arousing experience. The lips left her, making a trail down her stomach, kissing the firm skin of her body. Shelley looked down, seeing her skin ripple with every invisible kiss. She could feel his breath and even smell him. Even if it was faint, she could smell him. The skin of her legs rippled as two careful hands prized apart her thighs. Shelley bit her lip as she felt his lips begin to caress her wet center.

"Ah," she panted.

A soft tongue followed. The redhead's hand gripped the sheets tightly as she moaned out her pleasure into the room. She could still feel the hands on the inside of her thighs, fingers scraping the skin softly. Her completion was so close she could feel her body beginning to tense. Then her pleasurable assault ceased. Shelley's breathing began to slow but she was still aroused to an unimaginable limit. There was a sudden faint smell above her. It was instantly recognizable as Daniel. Without warning her arms were raised quickly above her head. Her heart raced inside her chest. Now she was scared. Two hands gripped hers, fingers entwined in a heated embrace.

"Please Daniel, let me know it's you," she said with a whimper.

The lips captured hers again, soft and gentle. A feeling of warmth and love filled the room and her body as entered her. Shelley rocked and writhed under him, her eyes firmly fixed on the light. It bathed her in a warm glow. Its energy, Daniel's energy filling her body in the most beautiful expression of love and wanting she'd ever experienced. Shelley smiled, feeling his body lightly pressed against hers. A tear rolled down her face. All she wanted was to touch him, to hold him in her arms as he made love to her one more time. Their first time since their last union had produced their beautiful baby girl. Her fear of a few minutes ago faded away as she moved with her invisible lover. Shelley closed her eyes, trying to picture in her mind of what the vision of the two of them must look like. It was quite a curious feeling. The grip on her hands increased as they neared their impending doom. She cried out his name over and over as the feeling of incredible joy raced through her body. Her arms fell to her sides again as she tried to reach out for him. Several more tears fell from her eyes as she reached for the air in front of her. Shelley pulled her self up on the bed, adjusting her robe. She began to sob gently, pulling the pillow next to her to her chest, her tears dripping on to it. A faint whisper began to echo around the room.

_"I love you."_

The tears of loss made way for tears of joy upon hearing those words. A deep sigh escaped her throat as she fell back onto the bed and onto her side, facing the picture of her husband.

"I love you too," she said, closing her eyes and falling off to a peaceful, contented sleep.

-- The end --


End file.
